The advent of cell phones, and more particularly mobile devices such as smartphones, has had a significant impact on driving safety. For purposes of definition, the term “mobile device” is meant to include any mobile telephone, tablet, etc, including those that operate with a smartphone platform, or operating system, such as the Android platform. These mobile devices incorporate many applications, or “apps,” for a variety of different purposes. Such popular applications include those that provide global positioning system (GPS) information and directions, access to a driver's custom music library stored within or accessible from a mobile device, and texting or messaging.
Many automobile accidents are now attributed to a driver's use of a cell phone or other mobile device while driving. A number of states ban a driver from text messaging while driving and/or even using a cell phone while driving. Many countries ban all cell phone use while driving. These measures have been undertaken, in part, because a driver's use of a cell phone or other mobile device can distract the driver from the primary responsibility of safe driving.
Three types of distraction are now recognized. A visual distraction occurs when the driver takes his or her eyes off the road. A manual/mechanical distraction occurs when the driver removes one or both hands from the steering wheel. Either or both of these distractions or other events can lead to a cognitive distraction whereby the driver's reaction times may be delayed or extended.
There have been a number of approaches taken to minimize such distractions, however many of such systems still lead to at least one driver distraction, namely, a visual, manual, or cognitive distraction.
Hence, a need exists for a system that provides information to a driver through a heads-up display and input through a device conveniently mounted on a steering wheel such that visual, mechanical and cognitive driving distractions are minimized.